Share the laughter
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: "Isn't it obvious," Levy exclaimed, "or am I imagining their relationship?" - Natsu/Lucy, one shot.


_A/N: I had the afternoon off, so I decided to type another one shot! Enjoy!_  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters._

_._

_._

_._

_Share the laughter_

"Isn't it obvious," Levy exclaimed, "or am I imagining their relationship?"  
The young mage eyed the rest with a confused look on her face. Levy bumped her head on the bar multiple times, but Mira stopped her in her track.

"We know, Levy. We do not understand them either. It is expected from Natsu to be that dense, but wise Lil' Lucy should be able to understand the situation by now, or is she just acting stupid?" The older Strauss sister shook her head in frustration.

A few girls in Fairy Tail, for the exception of the celestial mage, were discussing the strange relationship between Natsu and Lucy. It was obvious for most of the members that the two of them shared something more than only friendship. Though, it seemed that the two of them were either too oblivious or too stubborn to see.

"I've been asking Lucy several times about her feelings towards Natsu, but she always manages to get around the main topic," Lisanna said as she took another zip of her orange juice.

"Perhaps she still thinks you might have feelings for the dragon slayer," her older sibling spoke.

Lisanna spit her drink back into the cup and subsequently choked. She coughed loudly, causing the rest of the guild to pay attention to the girls.

"Everyone knows that's likely never going to happen. Yes, I had feelings for him, but somehow they disappeared. He is more like a brother to me now."

"Perhaps everybody knows except for Lucy," Erza Scarlett said while eating. The red-haired rather stayed out of the match making competition, but she agreed that Natsu and Lucy really should figure out their feelings soon. She spoke from experience.

"Even the relationship between Gajeel and Levy is out in the open now," Lisanna cried out loudly.

Levy blushed madly as she tried to shush the teasing take-over mage. Somewhere in the corner of the guild hall an iron dragon slayer with sensitive hearing huffed silently. He had been listening to their conversation for a while now, but it wasn't necessary to bring up the relationship between him and Shorty.

"I can see a small blush forming on your cheeks there, Gajeel," Lily grinned mischievously.

"Shut up, stupid cat!"

"So, do we have a plan?" Levy asked curiously.

"We can't force them to be together," Erza said as she finished her last bit of the cake.

"Why not?" Mira-Jane asked innocently.

"Baka," Lisanna whispered.

Unnoticed by the Fairy Tail girls, a certain celestial mage had spot them at the bar and ready to jump into the conversation.

"Hi, girls. I'm back!"

The four of them turned their heads all at once. Erza failed to keep her cool appearance and stuttered a stiff welcome as Levy laughed a little too loud and squeezed her friend so hard that Lucy almost choked and Lisanna wobbled nervously on her stool as she blushed a thousand shades of red. Mira was the only one to keep her cool tone.

"Welcome back. Did the mission go well?" The bartender asked a bit too friendly.

Lucy struggled out of her friend's embrace as a confused look was written on her face. She eyed her friends in suspicion, but decided to brush it off for now. The young mage was too tired to think it through.

"Pretty good, actually. We managed to get the entire award this time. I must say I'm proud of Natsu. It has been a long time he wasn't destructive. Though, I'm exhausted now. It wasn't the easiest mission we had ever been on." Lucy showed a genuine smile, but tiredness could be seen in her eyes.

"Why don't you go home and take a rest? You have been gone for over a week. I can imagine the job took all the energy you had," Mira said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But I wanted to see you guys and say that I got back safely before I hit the pillows. We are family after all," Lucy said while grinning.

Mira smiled mischievously and a shiver went down Lucy's spine. She did not like that look.

"Sis, don't say it!" Lisanna tried to warn her, but it was already too late.

"Is Natsu family to you too?"

"But of course," Lucy replied hesitantly.

"Is he more than just family?"

"Yes." Lucy nodded confidently now.

The girls gasped loudly, but Mira kept going.

"Have you ever considered Natsu to be your boyfriend?"Mira asked louder this time to attract the attention of the guild.

Silence filled the guild hall as most of the members looked up out of curiosity. All eyes were on the celestial mage who, surprisingly, was not even blushing.

Lucy blinked once, then twice and replied: "Didn't you guys know? Natsu and I have been dating for a while now."

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

Lucy let out a giggle which turned into a grin and later she burst out of laughter. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks as she held her stomach with two arms.

"Why didn't you tell us? Moreover, why didn't you tell ME?" Levy cried out in frustration.

"Because," Lucy said as she tried to recover, "I thought it was obvious. We have been partners over three years. You already assumed we had a relationship since the beginning of my arrival. I thought you did not need an explanation."

"But all the times we asked about you and Natsu, you avoided the topic or simply ignored our questions!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"I never avoided the question. I honestly replied to them all. You just never asked whether we were together or not," Lucy said and shrugged her shoulders.

"This is so confusing," Erza replied.

"So... My matchmaking skills actually work?" Mira-Jane asked proudly.

Lucy laughed and answered: "It was all Natsu."

"Natsu? But that guy is as dense as a giant asshole," Lisanna said.

"Watch your language, Lisanna," Erza threatened the younger girl. Lisanna quickly shut her mouth.

"So did I, but he is surprisingly more clever than we all think."

"I don't know whether to be it a compliment or an insult, but either way I am surprised as well that nobody noticed," Natsu said as he showed his signature grin and slung his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

The son of Igneel had entered the building without being noticed and heard most of the conversation. He was just as surprised as his girlfriend was.

"Shall we head home now? I'm hungry and you promised you would cook." Natsu pouted and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You will never change, will you?" Lucy replied as she and Natsu left the building together while holding hands, leaving the stunned members to recover.

"Erza?" Mira suddenly asked.

"Yeah..?" Erza asked nervously.

"Have you ever considered Jellal to be your boyfriend?"

.

.

.

_End. _


End file.
